jackryanfandomcom-20200213-history
The Boy
The Boy is the seventh episode of Amazon's ''Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan'' series. It premiered on August 31, 2018. Summary Jack and Greer try to convince their superiors to lead a covert ground assault to capture Suleiman. Jack's double life costs him an important relationship.Amazon Plot Langley, Virginia Jack Ryan returns to CIA headquarters. James Greer and Nathan Singer are waiting for him. They ask about Hanin and her children and Ryan says that they've been taken to a safe house. Singer tells them that POTUS is ready to approve a mission to move in and take Suleiman. Ryan attends a meeting led by Director Sue Joyce. There they argue over whether to send in a team or not based on the evidence that they have. D.N.I. Bobby Vig suggests that they give this information to the French and let them deal with it. Ryan suggests a ground assault because an air assault could kill Suleiman and they would lose all vital intelligence. Greer reprimands him after the meeting for giving them his opinion of how to attack saying that they are only there to provide intelligence. Ryan and Greer return to their office. They are given some news about Suleiman by Tarek Kassar. He shows them pictures of Suleiman and Ali at the airport and tells them that they were coming from Liberia. They had gone to Liberia to bring back a relative's dead body. Greer makes the connection that this could've been the infected Ebola body that he'd heard went missing. Ryan can't sleep but he gets a call at 3 AM from Greer. Greer tells him that there is a Director's Brief in 45 minutes and for him to wear a tie. He shows up at the meeting in a tie and suit while everyone else is dressed casually. The President comes up on the screen and Singer tells him that they have confirmed that Suleiman is at the compound. Singer also tells him about the Doctors without Borders being held hostage. Apparently, Dr. Nadler and POTUS served in Vietnam together. The President tells the director's to go for a ground assault and bring the hostages home. Ryan quickly reminds them about Samir and how he promised to get him out alive for Hanin. The President agrees and tells them to bring them all home. Ryan and Greer are at a Director's Brief watching as a ground team leads an assault on Suleiman's compound. Unfortunately, Suleiman somehow found out about the attack and left the compound empty. The hostages were left behind so the team takes them to safety. The team manages to take all the computers left behind with them. Ryan is at a bar when Greer walks in. Greer tells Ryan that they just had a huge success because they rescued hostages and got a lot of intelligence. Ryan is upset because they didn't find Samir or Suleiman. Greer tells him that Samir chose to stay. Ryan watches the news as it announces the return of the hostages while waiting for Cathy to arrive at the restaurant. Ryan tells Cathy that he owes her an explanation. Cathy says that she doesn't know how this will work because he's a spy. Ryan says that there's something here and that the rest of it they'll figure it out as they go. Cathy agrees to this arrangement. Tarek brings Greer some shredded paper that they found from the compound. Greer tells him to find Ryan. Greer calls Ryan and tells him that Suleiman knew that Nadler was friends with the president. That he knew that president would send for them. Ryan realizes that the hostages are the weapon. CIA Training Complex Ryan takes Hanin to the CIA Training Complex. Matice asks her a bunch of questions about Suleiman. He tells Ryan that he better be right about Hanin. Al Mnajeer, Syria Suleiman calls Samir to his side. Suleiman tells Samir that his sisters are coming home but his mother isn't. He tells Samir that Hanin is dead because she went to live with the enemy. He promises Samir that he's going to make the enemy pay. Samir gets up and walks away. Samir goes to his parent's room and looks through his mother's things. He finds a stack of photos and begins to cry as he looks through them. He slaps himself in order to make himself stop crying. Suleiman texts Yazid and tells him to contact him via video game. Suleiman has antibiotics for Dr. Daniel Nadler. Dr. Nadler starts to cry and asks him about Samir but Suleiman says that Samir is fine. Dr. Nadler takes the box of antibiotics back to the other American captives. He tells them to take one each and goes to give some to Al Radwan but one of the other doctor's protests. Dr. Nadler says that they're doctors first and continues to give him an aspirin. Suleiman rallies the troops while Dr. Nadler watches. Samir joins the troops in firing off their weapons. Samir gets a message from Sara telling him that they're in America and that his mom is alive. Suleiman comes to tuck him in and finds the game device that Samir used to talk to his sister. Washington, D.C. Cathy Muller is approached by two veterans from the Army Medical Research Institute for Infectious Disease. They want to ask her a couple of questions about the Ebola containment breach. They tell her that a car is waiting for her downstairs. She is taken to the USAMRIID. There she is questioned by them about her past work in Western Africa. Surprisingly, Greer and Ryan show up. Cathy and Ryan avoid eye contact. Greer asks Cathy if she spent time in Liberia and shows her the picture of Suleiman and Ali. She asks what she has to do with any of this and they tell her that they believe that the body they took was flown to Azerbaijan. Ryan asks her if these two men found a way to weaponize Ebola. Cathy says that Ebola is transferred through bodily fluids and that transferring in through the air is difficult because air kills the virus. Ryan asks if it's possible and Cathy says yes. After the meeting, Ryan tries to talk to Cathy. She's upset because he lied to her. She tells him she doesn't know how to differentiate what's real or what's bullshit with him. Port of Baltimore Two men search through a cargo container and find weaponized Ebola. Seven of the eight capsules are intact but one is leaking. They decide to leave that one behind. Annandale, Maryland An agent return to the safe house where Hanin and her daughters are staying. The agent has brought gifts for Sara and Rama. Northern Syria Suleiman and his son have traveled across the desert to meet with a Russian man. They get into a car with him and drive away. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes